Jaque a la Reina
by Asumi-chan
Summary: Tal vez para Kurosaki Kana, Tsuruga Ren solo hubiera sido un peón de sacrificio. Pero, sin saberlo todavía, acababa de hacer Jaque a la Reina .


_**Disclaimer: **Skip Beat! pertenecer a la maravillosa autora Yoshiki Nakamura y sus derechos de distribución son propiedad de la revista **Hana to Yume**_

**Jaque a la Reina**

Si había algo que sabía con absoluta certeza era que Ren no le estaba mintiendo. ¿Por qué lo haría? No había motivo aparente y, por lo que parecía, la verdad era incluso demasiado vergonzosa para contar a amigos cercanos y conocidos. Porque, para ser sincera, ¿quién podía esperar que una mujer del calibre de Kurosaki Kana utilizara a Ren de una manera tal impersonal? Era cierto, un actriz de tal calibre en Japón podía verse reflejada en algún que otro escándalo amoroso de vez en cuando. Además por su edad ya era notable que debía de estar pensando en el matrimonio. Sin embargo, utilizar a Ren, como un peón de sacrificio era algo difícil de creer.

Y aún así sabía que él no estaba mintiendo. Eso no significaba que la verdad fuera más plausible.

—¿Te utilizó…? —dijo con una voz demasiado aguda para estar interpretando a Bou.

—Sí, patético, ¿verdad? —respondió lanzando un suspiro—. Por eso en vez de desmentir los rumores y decir la verdad, al parecer, para mantener mi imagen es mejor que estos se disipen solos. O al menos eso me han dicho en la agencia.

—Pero… pero… pero… —repitió sin saber muy bien como continuar—. ¡Pero eso es injusto! Si has sido utilizado de forma tan… tan… —hizo una pausa, incapaz de encontrar la palabra adecuada para definir la situación— tan fútil, ¿acaso no deberías ser capaz de defenderte? ¿De aclarar tal malentendido?

Una parte de ella se sentía furiosa. La otra avergonzada. No obstante, por ahora su furia se había antepuesto, ¿cómo podía alguien jugar con los sentimientos y la imagen de su _senpai_ de tal forma? ¿En qué estaba pensando esa actriz para realizar un acto que sabía que traería repercusiones a ambas partes sólo para captar la atención de un hombre? Sin duda las locuras que el am-… Que ese nefasto sentimiento podía provocar en la gente resultaba devastador. Ren la miró y desanimado, como si aquella pregunta se la hubieran hecho mil veces.

—Al parecer tengo cierta fama que es mejor mantener, los rumores sobre mi romance con Kana-san en sí no empeoran esa imagen, por lo que la agencia prefiere ser discreta. Sin declaraciones —afirmó—. ¿Qué crees que pensaría la gente si dijera la verdad? La mayoría de ellos creerían que miento y para los pocos que me creyeran sería el hazmerreír del mundo del espectáculo. Una pieza desechable en un juego de ajedrez.

Kyouko apretó los labios queriendo decirle que aquello no era verdad, pero sabía que era una mentira. El mundo del espectáculo era volátil y a veces cruel. La imagen de _playboy_ y rompecorazones que se había ganado Tsuruga Ren a lo largo de los años, si bien algo exagerada, era algo que le marcaba. Para bien o para mal la agencia debía de continuar con esa fachada por el bien del actor a pesar de lo que pudiera repercutirle.

—No pienso para nada que eso sea justo, Tsuruga-kun —murmuró—. Tal vez todo este lío amoroso con Kurosaki-san no afecte negativamente a tu imagen, pero… —se detuvo unos instantes—. ¿Qué ocurre con la gente que te conoce? Otros actores, amigos… Incluso yo mismo que soy un mero conocido casual creí la noticia. Saqué mis propias conclusiones sin pensar en ningún momento que estuviera errado.

Y esta era la parte que se sentía avergonzada. Había creído aquella noticia, desde el fondo de su corazón estaba dispuesta a felicitar a Ren con una sonrisa por su relación. Ni por un segundo había dudado… Era cierto que sí se había planteado que quizás lo que él le había dicho hacía casi un año era mentira, que la chica que le gustaba no era esa joven de instituto. Había preferido pensar que aquella confesión hecha en la intimidad del anonimato era falsa antes que el hecho de que la situación por la que él pasaba pudiera ser un malentendido. Ella había sacado sus conclusiones a través de una imagen de un beso… Igual que él había sacado las suyas tras ver el beso que le dio Shoutaro en el callejón. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hipócrita de juzgar sus palabras si ella misma había actuado igual?

«La próxima vez que hablemos —pensó—. Sí, la próxima vez que hablemos me disculparé.»

—Como te he dicho tengo una imagen que mantener y la mayoría de actores que conozco, al igual que tú, no verían mal la relación —comentó—. De todas formas si lo dejo estar se acabarán olvidando. Y si Kana-san consigue lo que quiere lo más seguro es que la próxima portada de la revista sea el anuncio de su compromiso con otro hombre. Será conocida como «_La perfecta esposa que Tsuruga Ren dejó escapar_» y todo quedará en una simple anécdota.

Kyouko frunció el ceño, no muy convencida de que esa fuera una solución. Dejarlo estar, sin explicaciones… ¿Qué habría ocurrido si no estuviera hablando con él ahora? ¿Si no se estuviera enterando de verdad? Lo más probable es que pensara que él sí estaba saliendo con esa actriz, que tenían planes de matrimonio. Incluso después de que ella se prometiera con otro, sería incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que lo dolido que tendría que estar él por la ruptura. Si sus actos repercutían en ella de esa forma, ¿qué pasaba con Morizumi Kimiko?

—¿Y qué ocurre con esa chica? —preguntó incapaz de contenerse—. La que te gustaba, ¿sabe ella la verdad también?

Estaba segura de que no. Si verdaderamente los rumores eran ciertos, Kimiko había abandonado el mundo del espectáculo tras la trampa que le habían tendido, por lo que hubiera habido contacto entre ellos parecía poco probable.

—No, aunque no creo que le interesase tampoco —masculló lanzando un suspiro de resignación—. Lo cierto ni siquiera sé si leyó la noticia, supongo que sí, pero no hablamos de ello… Además está enfadada conmigo, pero aún no he podido disculparme.

Sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrer su espalda, una aguda voz resonaba en sus oídos como un pitido lejano. Una palabra, repetida una infinidad de veces, le recordaba una y otra y otra vez que debía huir. _«PELIGRO»_. Era lo que decía. Parpadeó varias veces notando su boca repentinamente seca. Aquella situación le resultaba familiar… muy familiar. Pero debía de estar equivocada. Obviamente que debía de estar equivocada. Solo era una extraña y divertida casualidad, ¿verdad?

—Bueno… si yo fuera tú intentaría hablar con ella pronto —dijo intentando contener los nervios—. Si está enfadada quizás… —dudó— quizás te esté evitando. —Recordó la conversación de sus compañeras de trabajo, la táctica de no responder inmediatamente que había copiado de ellas y de la cual se había arrepentido casi de inmediato—. A veces las jóvenes hacen eso, ¿no? Se pelean con los chicos que les gustan y les ignoran para enviar un… _«mensaje»_. Ya sabes, como que sigo molesta por lo ocurrido.

—Pero ella nunca ha sido así —afirmó—. Es cierto que jamás nos habíamos peleado por algo así. Y sí, fue mi culpa porque dije cosas fuera de lugar, cosas que no pensaba pero… —hizo una pausa—. Si no contesta al teléfono, si huye cuando la veo, ¿cómo voy a ser capaz de disculparme?

_No contesta al teléfono. No contesta al teléfono. NO. CONSTESTA. AL. TELÉFONO. _

La aguda voz que susurraba ahora está gritando. En sus oídos las palabras rebotan como ecos de campanas, intentando descifrar las últimas palabras, el significado que hay detrás de ellas. Buscando, sin encontrar, una salida factible al tren de pensamientos que se está formando en su cabeza, porque eso no puede ser correcto.

_Huye cuando la veo. Huye cuando la veo. HUYE. CUANDO. . _

Estaba contenta de encontrarse dentro de aquel traje, de que su _senpai_ fuera incapaz de verle la cara, porque se sentía total y absolutamente fuera de lugar. Incapaz de articular dos sílabas seguidas. No tenía respuesta para aquello porque se había quedado sin voz, porque sentía que se asfixiaba.

—¿Ves? Ni siquiera tú tienes una respuesta para ello —contestó resignado.

Quería responder a ello. Quería decirle que hablase con ella, que le dijera la verdad y así todo se solucionaría. Pero y si… ¿y si resultaba que ocurría así? ¿Y si pasaba lo que se estaba formando en su cabeza? Y si… ¿y si él iba a hablar con ella? No podía. No debía creer que eso fuera posible. Ella se había rendido. Lo había hecho. Lo hizo en el momento que admitió sus sentimientos por él. Porque sabía que no había posibilidad de que fueran recíprocos.

«Porque él no cree que merezca ser feliz —pensó—. Porque él piensa que no merece amar.»

Y eso dolía, le dolía porque ella quería que él fuera feliz. Pero no podía ser con ella. Es imposible que pudiera ser con ella. Porque entonces…

«_Pareciera como si cada paso que daba estuviera predestinado para encontrarle. Como si una fuerza invisible guiara sus pasos y siempre hubiera sido incapaz de luchar contra ellos._»

Eso había pensado cuando había hablado con el presidente, cuando por fin había admitido ante alguien más que ella misma que había perdido. Había sucumbido nuevamente ante ese nefasto sentimiento. Aquel que la llevaba al precipicio y que ahora mismo estaba jugando con su cordura.

—¡Ren! —se oyó gritar a Yashiro desde el otro lado del pasillo.

—Oh, parece que me buscan —respondió poniéndose en pie—. Un placer charlar contigo, al menos sé que de ti puedo esperar discreción.

Bou sabía que eso era una broma interna, pues Ren le había confesado muchas cosas y había actuado a su lado de la forma menos caballerosa posible. Y, aún así, ni una palabra había salido de su pico. Por eso el actor sabía que se trataba de alguien confiable, fuera quien fuese quien estuviera bajo el traje. Esperó que Bou se riera, que continuara el chiste, pero se quedó ahí, aún sin habla.

Ante la nula respuesta a su broma Ren empezó a caminar hasta su mánager. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y, desgraciadamente, muchas entrevistas a las que acudir.

—¡Tsuruga-kun! —bramó el pollo casi como un cacareo haciendo que el actor se girara—. La… la chica que te gusta. Uhm… Ella no lo sabe aún, ¿verdad? Que te gusta me refiero, porque si… si ella lo supiera no… No creo que hubiera huido, ¿sabes? Si ella… si ella supiera, tal vez… Podríais aclarar las cosas. Porque… —susurró— mereces ser feliz, Tsuruga-kun.

Kyouko no sabía por qué había dicho esas cosas, sólo parecían lo correcto. Bou aconsejaría a Ren a hacer siempre lo mejor para él. Que optase por la felicidad y si esa chica era el camino hasta ella debía decírselo. Le vio sonreír, no la mueca triste y dolida que había visto hacía tiempo, sino una sonrisa cálida y algo resignada.

—No, ella no lo sabe. No quiero asustarla —repuso—. No sé si está preparada para esto, no creo que se plantee volver a enamorarse de alguien nunca de ser posible. Pero no por ello uno debe rendirse, ¿no?

Ella sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, sus mejillas ardían y era nuevamente incapaz de articular palabra. El actor se giró, desapareciendo a través del pasillo mientras hablaba con su mánager. Sus labios temblaban y dudaba que fuera capaz de caminar dos pasos sin caer de rodillas porque sentía que las piernas no sostenían su peso.

Tal vez para Kurosaki Kana, Tsuruga Ren solo hubiera sido un peón de sacrificio. Pero, sin saberlo todavía, acababa de hacer _«Jaque a la Reina»_.

* * *

**Gracias por leer esta historia. Es una pequeña continuación que se me ha ocurrido sobre qué podemos esperar del siguiente capítulo de la historia. Sabiendo que esta saga del manga se llama Resultado Inesperado, no me extrañaría que tras todos estos malentendidos de las fotos de beso de ambos con otras personas, el posible lío amoroso de Ren y el resto de malentendidos que ha habido resulte que él se confiese de la forma más casual a Bou. Sería divertido, pero Nakamura siempre consigue sorprendernos. Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis, cualquier sugerencia o comentario es bien recibido. **


End file.
